Sunday Morning's Child
by White Anime Tigress
Summary: Rated for Tasu's mouth. Slight A.U. Miaka and Yui are now seventeen and in their Junior year of High School. Miaka keeps thinking about the others and now she thinks she's going crazy cause everytime she turns around, one of them shows up!
1. High School

A/N My first FY fanfic! Slight AU. Trust me, without the AU this probably wouldn't work out too well. I also originally started writing this before I saw the rest of the series, I had only seen up to the episode after they meet the _real_ Chiriko. Also just think of the charries as being re-born in the real world, that might help slightly. At any rate, enjoy! Disclaimer: The lyrics at the beginning of each chap belong to Maroon 5 "Sunday Morning". Miaka and Yui are copyrighted to their rightful owner, Yu Watase.

Sunday Morning's Child

Chapter 1

High School

Sunday morning rain is falling

Steal some covers share some skin

Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the mold that I am in

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someday it would lead me back to you

"Have you heard?" giggled Nanami.

"Heard what?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you haven't Mei!" Suza sighs heavily.

"What are you two talking about?"

Miaka glances at the giggling group of girls as she walks by them through the gate of her high school. She smiles weakly as she looks up at the building before her. She could hardly remember the last time she had talked like that with a bunch of girls. It was hard for her to believe it had been nearly three years now since she had summoned Suzaku as prophesied and made her wish for everything to go back to normal. Of course everything didn't go exactly as planned or as she had hoped.

She had been young and stupid then, not at all thinking that that wish might have a heavy cost, her heart. Even now she couldn't stop thinking about Tamahome and all that he meant to her. Or she should say, had meant to her.

She frowns slightly at herself a moment before catching sight of Yui standing in the doorway of the school building, waving at her. Forcing a smile to her lips, she waves back at Yui, her school books clutched to her chest with one hand. She was seventeen, it was time she tried to get on with her life and get into a better swing of things. She rushes up the stairs, meeting Yui at the top before they enter together, discussing the previous night's homework assignments, unaware that the gossiping girls had stopped to stare at three new teachers entering the school grounds along with four new students, all seven talking amongst themselves.

"Oh Yui. I hope I pass today's test! I can't fail it! My mom would have a fit if I did!"

"I know she would. Why else do you think I kept prodding you to study? Honestly, Miaka, I don't know what you'd do without me around lately."

Miaka smiles weakly at her best friend, knowing she's right. It certainly seemed that way lately. Ever since she had made her wish, it felt as if it was next to impossible to keep her thoughts off of Tamahome and the others. She knew she would never forget them. She could only hope that it was the same way with them.

"Mr. Higurashi has a substitute today. Or so I heard. Something about a minor operation that he had to go in for."

"Oh? Do you know who the sub is? I hope it's not Mr. Yosho! He's such a bore!"

"I don't know who it is, Miaka. We'll find out soon enough though. Come on! We're gonna be late for our history class!" Yui grabs Miaka's arm, practically dragging her down the hallway to their first class.


	2. History Class and Hotohori!

A/N Sorry for anything that had been a bit confusing in the first chappie... I had this story typed up in one file so I had to break it down to post it... . I would also like to say thankies to Illusions-chan for being my first reviewer! ;;does a happy dance and gives Illusions a cookie;; On with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or the charries, only the plot! ;;grin;;

**Sunday Morning's Child**

**Chapter 2**

**History Class and... Hotohori?!**

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday Morning  
And I never want to leave_

"All right class, as you may or may not have heard, Mr. Higurashi will be out for at the least a few days. He's having minor surgery done and will be back and better than ever at that time," announces the Jonan High dean, Mr. Saotome. "During which time you will have a substitute teacher, and no, that teacher is not me."

Mr. Saotome glances at the door of the classroom, nodding slightly before someone pulls the door open, stepping into the classroom. Miaka stares at the man, her jaw nearly dropping to her desk. What was he doing here! She had to be dreaming! She was certain she would have--

"...Mr. Saihitei is from another school, so I would be greatly in your debts if you students could proudly conduct yourselves in the highest degree."

Miaka blinks. Another school? Well, that could explain the fact that she'd never seen this particular sub at Jonan.

"Mr. Saihitei, I leave them in your care." With those words, Mr. Saotome slips out the door.

"Yui! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Miaka whispers urgently to her friend right next to her.

"I don't know... what are you seeing?"

Miaka looks at Yui with a baffled expression before turning her attention back to the 'substitute' teacher at the head of the class.

"Konichiwa class!" Mr. Saihitei flashes the classroom a quick smile before turning to the board behind him, snatching up a piece of chalk to write his name upon the board. "My name's Seishuku Saihitei."

Miaka has to bite the inside of her lip to keep from passing out. She was going to kill him. No. First she'd corner him, hug him, demand to know where the others where at, and then, she was going to kill him. She darts a nervous glance out the corner of her eye at Yui, checking for a flicker of any possible recognition on her friend's face, only finding nothing. She softly lets out a relieved sigh, looking back at the front chalk board as Mr. Saihitei begins to write the day's lesson upon its surface

Except for the fact that he had actually cut his hair to shoulder blade length and had it bound back into a ponytail, Hotohori hadn't seemed to have changed a bit since the last time she had seen him three years ago now. Miaka was beginning to feel like she was either going to start crying, laughing, or go into hysterics. Every time his gaze would even briefly land on her, there didn't seem to be even the slightest bit of recognition in his eyes. It was Hotohori, it had to be! The face and the eyes, even the way he carried himself! She had to get out of the classroom, now, or risk making a total fool of herself.

"Hoto... Sensei Saihitei?" Miaka raises her hand, stumbling over her words.

Mr. Saihitei glances down at the seating chart upon his desk to match the face with a name. "Yes.... Miss Yuuki?"

"Y, yes sir. Might I be excused to the infirmary please?"

Mr. Saihitei blinks. "The infirmary? Are you not feeling well?"

"N, no sir. I'm afraid not."

"Miaka! What is your problem?" Yui whispers to her, tugging slightly on her sleeve.

"Not now, Yui... I'm just not feeling well. All right?"

"You better explain this later."

"All right. I will."

"Are you sure about this Miss Yuuki?" Mr. Saihitei asks her, an eyebrow arched almost regally in question.

Miaka swallows, forcing down the sudden lump in her throat. "Yes sir. I'm sure."

"All right then. I hope to see you back in class before the end of the period."

"Yes sir." Her hands clenched tightly at her sides, she hurries out the door of the classroom, pausing only long enough to choke back a sob before all but running not to the infirmary, but the girls room instead.


	3. Yui's Thoughts and wait, Nuriko?

A/N Once again, I do not own any charries or the lyrics, just the idea and plot! ;;evil grin;; Thanks again to Illusions-chan! ;;gives her another cookie;; Keep reading girly! There's more twists and turns to come! Hopefully, by the time I'm done, you guys are gonna feel like you've been on roller coaster. Oh! And sorry for the crappy spacing in the first chapter... - - That taught me to preview the chap before posting... ;;grumble;;

**Sunday Morning's Child**

**Chapter 3**

**Yui's Thoughts and... wait, Nuriko?!**

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_

Yui watches Miaka leave in puzzlement. She had seemed like her normal self until Mr. Saihitei had walked into the room, then she just seemed to be on the verge of going ballistic. Something was up, but what was the question. Yui knew that Miaka missed Tamahome as much as she did if not more so, but neither one ever talked about what had happened during that time. They had both agreed to remain silent on the matter and to try to pick up their lives where they had left off. It had been a painful experience for them in several different ways. Yui could still remember the hatred she had for Miaka back then, Nakago first rescuing her from when she thought she had been raped only to rape her mind.

Even now there were times when she wondered if she would ever be all right again. Wondering if Miaka will actually tell her what's wrong later, she turns her attention back to Mr. Saihitei, making sure to keep track of the assignment so she could give it to Miaka after class.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Miaka slips into the girls room, a soft sob slipping past her lips. How did he get here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? And why didn't he recognize her? It felt like it was almost too much for her to handle.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"KYAAAAA!!!" Miaka jumps nearly six feet off the floor. She hadn't been aware that there was anyone standing at the sinks.

"Whoa! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you!" A young woman with purple tinted black hair tied back in a braid that hangs down to her waist wearing a casual blue suit like the one a teacher would wear looks at Miaka with wide eyes.

Nuriko? Ok. First Hotohori, now Nuriko! Now I know I must be dreaming!

"I'm sorry. How did you know my nick-name?"

"What?" Miaka blinks, blushing when she realizes she had spoken aloud. Wait, how did she know his nick-name? What did Nuriko mean by that! Not to mention, what was he doing in the girl's bathroom? Wasn't that taking the cross-dressing a bit too far? Miaka blinks again. Wait a minute, did he have a chest? Yeah, she was definitely going crazy! "You, look like someone I know, I, I mean, knew."

"Oh. Is that why you're crying? I hope I'm not being nosy." Nuriko places a consoling hand on Miaka's shoulder.

"I, I guess you could say that. I'm Miaka." She carefully watches for a flicker of any sort of emotion on Nuriko's face. Nuriko merely smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you Miaka! Why don't we get you cleaned up?"

Miaka nods dully as Nuriko carefully leads her over to a nearby sink with a mirror hanging over it. She was going crazy. It was that simple. All the stress of leaving everyone behind like that combined with trying to bury herself in her school work to try to forget about what happened had finally gotten to her. Miaka nearly giggles when she thinks of what her mom's reaction would be if she were to mention that she needs to see a shrink.

Nuriko looks at her askance, shrugging slightly. She was still a bit confused as to how Miaka knew her nick-name. Something nagged at her, Miaka's name sounded somehow, familiar. She sighs inwardly, figuring it was probably just the simple fact that she might have overheard it somewhere before school today. At least her day seemed to be off to a fairly good start, so far. At least none of the students were misbehaving on her as of yet. When she had decided to become a substitute home economics teacher, she didn't think she was going to end up subbing practically all over the city.

"All right, Miaka. Are you feeling a little better now?"

Miaka nods slightly, still a little dazed over the day she's having. "Thank you, Nuriko. I, I should get back to class now." She turns from Nuriko and heads out the door of the girl's room.


	4. Did You Catch That Plate Number?

A/N Okay! I've had this chapter uploaded for a while but I finally got time to post it! YAY! At any rate, here's chapter four ya'll! Enjoy!

**Sunday Morning's Child**

**Chapter 4**

**Did You Catch That Plate Number?**

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

"Watch out! Run away cart!"

"Huh?" Miaka looks up just in time to see a cart loaded with books come flying at her. Unfortunately not in time to avoid it though. She shortly found herself laying on the floor with books all around and her head spinning. "What was the number of that truck?"

A young boy with his short brown hair pulled up into a top knot comes running up to her. "Hey! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Miss? Miss!"

Miaka shakes her head slightly before groaning and rubbing at a sore spot at the small of her back. Yeah, that hurt... She then looks up at the hand being offered to help her up, placing her hand in his only to accidentally bring him crashing down on top of her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I pulled too hard! I didn't mean..." Miaka finds herself staring into the face of the young boy for a moment before finding herself torn between hugging him tightly and quickly scrambling away. First Hotohori, then Nuriko, now Chiriko!

"It's ok. It's my fault for knocking you over. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Miaka shakes her head as they both pick themselves up off the floor. "It's all right. I've just had a rough day. Well, I got to get back to class. My name's Miaka Yuuki if you ever need anything." She gathered a few books and helped him put them back on the cart.

Greatful for her help, he happily introduces himself. "Mine is Oh Do-Kun. But you can call me Chiriko, like my big brother does."

She nods, brushing herself and beginning to walk away. That was it, it was official, she was losing her mind pure and simple.

His brother, Chichiri, had told him not to worry, that he was sure to quickly make a new friend or two. He was probably one of a few young boys with an older brother that could honestly say he was glad when his brother was right about this sort of thing.

Chichiri also seemed to have a way of making people smile. Maybe he'd be able to cheer Miaka up! "Miaka! Wait up! You think you could meet me at the front gates after school?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"I just want to introduce you to someone is all. I'll tell you more later."

Miaka arches an eyebrow, shrugging indifferently. "All right. Um, Chiriko?"

"Yes?"

"What grade are you in out of curiosity?"

"What? Oh. I'm a third year although I should only be a first because of my age."

Miaka nods a moment before waving to Chiriko. "I got to go! I'll see you at the gates!"

"Ok! Later!"


	5. Red, Blue, Brown, And Bullies

A/N Okay guys! Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy lately... or to be more exact, my sister's been talking to her b/f... - - At any rate, here's chapter five at long last. I hope you enjoy it!

**Sunday Morning's Child**

**Chapter 5**

**Red, Blue, Brown and Bullies**

"Heh, stupid baka. Don't you know better than to get in our way?" Genma Suki jeers at the girl as she sits on the floor, her books scattered around her, her head bowed. "I've told you before to stay out of our way, but you just don't seem to listen, do you?"

Silently, the girl slowly starts trying to pick her books back up, a large task for her since her left forearm literally had no muscle in it, an injury from when she was a child on vacation with her parents. Ayka Bujou kept her face lowered and her eyes downcast as she struggles to get her books together again, the most weight she could lift was just barely a pound if that with her left hand.

"Didn't you hear me, Bujou?" A foot swings out, kicking the books that she didn't have in hand yet out of her immediate reach, cruel snickering sounding above her.

"Knock it off right now."

"Huh?" Genma turns with his arms crossed over his chest to glare at the one interfering. A young man standing around five nine with blue tinted hair, long bangs and a pony-tail with one good eye, the other scarred over, calmly looks at Genma.

"I said, leave her alone."

Ayka remains where she is, practically trembling. She had run into Genma and his crew on a few different occasions, she wished her '_**savior**_' would leave before they decided to play games with him instead. _'Go away, please, just go away.'_ If he would just leave, then she just might be able to handle Genma like she usually did.

"Oh really? Who are you anyway? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"That's because I'm new here, and my name shouldn't matter to you. Now leave the girl alone."

"Oh yeah? You and what army, tough guy? She's nothing but a problem and none of your concern." Genma promptly turns his back on him, kneeling down next to Ayka. "So, are you going to listen to me from now on, Bujou, or not? All you have to do is nod your head."

_ If he thinks I'm going to agree to any of his terms, he's a lot crazier than he seems!_ Ayka remains silent, not even bothering to move at all.

Genma grabs her by her hair, yanking her head back to look at her face, a couple tears rolling down her cheeks from behind closed lids at the sharp pain. "Oh boo-hoo. Go ahead and cry. It'll only take one word from you to get me to leave. I'm waiting."

Ayka carefully slits her eyes open, glaring up at him as a few more tears run down her cheeks. "Bastard."

Genma shakes his head in a mockingly regretful manner. "Nope. Wrong word. Try again!" He gives another sharp pull on her hair as he rises to his feet.

"This is your last warning, I said let her go."

Genma shoots a glare at him. "Still here, huh? All right then." He releases his hold on Ayka's hair, shoving her back down to the floor, before cracking his knuckles. "It's your funeral, Cyclops."

"It's yours if you keep it up. You want any help, Ri?"

Chichiri keeps his eye on Genma before answering the red-head that showed up. "Not yet, Tasuki. Do me a favor though."

"What?"

"Help the girl with her books and get her out of here."

Genrou shakes his head slightly for a moment before moving towards Ayka, only to find his way blocked by one of Genma's goons.

"She's not going anywhere unless the boss says so."

"Is that so? So you guys really are lookin' to get suspended, huh? Oh yeah, real smart." Genrou shakes his head again slowly, shrugging slightly, a fanged smirk on his lips. "All right, if that's your choice. Let's go!" He lunges at him, attempting to knock him off of his feet.

Genma glances behind him to find out what the sudden noise was about, giving Chichiri the opening he was looking for. The fight was over before it even starts, the four other members of the gang grabbing their wounded comrade and Genma before high-tailing it when they saw that they were out-skilled.

"Well that wasn't much fun. The guy didn't land a single punch." Genrou shakes his head in wonderment.

Chichiri could only wryly smile at Genrou. "Tasuki, only you would lament at how long a fight lasts."

Genrou looks at Chichiri, his eyes innocently wide. "Well, a fight isn't a fight unless it lasts longer than fifteen seconds."

Chichiri shakes his head as he bends down and starts gathering the scattered books together, placing them back in the nearby empty back pack.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ayka's voice came at barely a whisper.

Chichiri lifts his face to look at her. "Hmm? Why not? He deserved more than what he got, ya know. Who was that guy anyway?"

"Genma Suki. You'll be on **_'the list' _**now. You'll have to constantly watch your back. All because you tried to rescue me, it'll also be worse for me now because he'll think I know you." Ayka tries to keep her voice from trembling, but doesn't succeed very well.

"Well then, we might as well introduce each other. My name's Ri Houjun, and my friend here," Chichiri pauses for a moment when Genrou mutters something under his breath, "is Kou Shun'u. But my friend's call me Chichiri, most of the time." Chichiri shoots a look at Genrou a moment. "Kou usually goes by Genrou or Tasuki, ya know. So, what's your name?"

Ayka looks at the floor uncertainly for a moment before looking up at Chichiri, brushing away the remnants of her tears with her good hand. "Ayka Bujou. My friend's would call me Ayka."

Chichiri raises an eyebrow slightly. "I hope I'm not being rude by asking this, ya know. But what do you mean by '_would_'?"

Ayka looks away from his brown eyed gaze, carefully forcing herself to her feet. She already knew what she would probably see there when she told him about her choice of words, pity. "People tend to avoid me. Frankly, that's just fine with me. I've been alone except for my family for most of my life now." Ayka forces a slight smile into her next words. "Besides, I'm used to it. It really doesn't bother me. Look, I got to go. It's bad enough your going to have to watch your back because of me now."

"Ayka, it's not a problem."

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Let her go, Chichiri. She didn't ask for help and apparently doesn't appreciate that we gave it to her whether she actually needed it or not! I'm going to go find Tama-boy. I'll catch back up with you in a few minutes, he's probably already at a table by now." Tasuki turns from them, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walks off through the hall towards the main cafeteria doors, his other hand stuffed in a pants pocket.

Chichiri grimaces slightly. "You'll have to forgive Tasuki, he doesn't like women much, he looks at them as pains that shouldn't be dealt with. Period." He holds out her back pack to her.

"Thank you, I need to go now." Ayka hefts her book bag over her good arm onto her shoulder before starting to head off to the cafeteria herself.

Chichiri watches her go for a moment before deciding to act on impulse, stepping up beside her before grabbing her free forearm, his eye widening slightly at the feeling of what seemed to be literally nothing but skin and bone beneath his fingertips.

Ayka had halts in her steps as soon as he grabs her forearm. Her long sleeves hid what she thought was the ugly disfigurement from sight, but it they didn't do much when someone grabbed her. "Let me go, please..."

"What happened, Ayka? Is this why they treat you so badly? Because they know about your arm?"

Ayka keeps her head bowed, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "A long time ago, when I was a little girl, I was on vacation in the woods with my parents when I wandered off. A wolf came along and found me. His teeth sank into my arm when I put my arms up to protect my face, he tore out a good amount of muscle. I almost died from the amount of blood I lost, the doctors said I was lucky. I've been consistently picked on since then and ended up burying myself in my schoolwork and became a loner."

Chichiri stares at her for a moment before releasing his grip on her arm. He looks at the spot where his hand had just been, his lips set in a grim line. All it would take is one bad fall caused by Genma Suki and she could easily break her arm. He looks down at her for a moment longer before enveloping her in his arms, speaking softly when he feels her stiffen suddenly. "You told me how that happened, now I'll tell you how I lost my eye and ended up with this scar. My little brother, Oh Do-Kun, or Chiriko as you'll often hear him called, was in danger of being attacked by a stray dog. He was only about three at the time. I got between him and the dog, the dog attacking me instead. Even in the daze I found myself in as they rushed me to the hospital, I couldn't stop asking if he was all right, that was all that mattered."

Ayka wanted to move away from him, they just met! What did he think he was doing?! She forces herself to stay stiff until he releases her, casually placing his hands in his pockets. "You didn't have to tell me that. I wasn't, curious." She started walking away from him, if they stayed out in the hall much longer, she wouldn't have much time to eat.

Chichiri walks along side her, easily keeping pace with her, shorting his long strides to match hers. "Hey! Why don't you sit with me and my friends? You said you were a loner here, ya know. So maybe you could give us some pointers on what teachers and students we should and shouldn't avoid, ya know."

Ayka didn't even actually know him, but she was beginning to like him already. She shrugs disinterestedly. "Sure, but you're buying my lunch then!"

Chichiri shot her a grin as he walks alongside her into the cafeteria, the two of them heading towards the line.


	6. LUNCHTIME!

A/N Hey guys! Yep! I'm finally updating! I've been kinda... busy... - - ::grumbles:: Younger sister... phone... boyfriend... ugh... ::snaps out of it:: Oh! Uh, anyway, to answer Hikari's question, yep! You're right! Tamahome shows up in this chappie. I don't know when Mitsukake is going to show up though... Also, for those of you who are not sure how to correctly pronounce Ayka's last name, the j has a soft sound to it like the J in Jean Luc. Don't ask me how I came up with it, it just popped into my head while I was writing this... - - At any rate. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Ayka, so no sue! I work retail! Retail=no money

**Sunday Morning's Child**

**Chapter 6**

**LUNCHTIME!!!**

"Hey Tasuki?"

Genrou turns his head to look the young man across the table from him, he had been casually watching Chichiri while he ate as Chichiri entered the cafeteria with Ayka. "Hmm? What is it, Tama-boy?"

Sou Kishuku arches a single brow at Tasuki. He should have never let him know how much that particular nick-name that Tasuki came up with bothered him, most people just called him Tamahome or Taka. "Who's that Chichiri's got with him?"

"Who's who?" Chiriko sets his tray on the table, taking a seat next to Tamahome, looking back and forth between him and Tasuki.

"Ayka Bujou. Chichiri and I just saved the ungrateful brat's hide from a group of good for nothin's out in the hallway. The fight didn't even last fifteen seconds. Talk about dull." Genrou brushes a stray lock of red-orange hair annoyedly out of his eyes before taking another bite of his lunch.

Tamahome and Chiriko exchange looks that clearly say, _He'll never change,_ before looking back at Genrou. "What does Ayka have to do with Chichiri, Tasuki?"

"Your brother's in line with her, Chiriko. That's what. What the hell is he doing now?! He couldn't just leave her out in the hall!" Genrou glares at the approaching couple, Chichiri balancing a tray in each hand as he waits for Ayka to sit before sitting himself between Tasuki and her.

Chiriko arches a brow in question at his older brother, but says nothing as he silently eats his lunch, knowing his brother will speak when he's ready to.

Ayka looks around nervously for a moment before dropping her gaze to her tray that Chichiri had set before her.

He nudges her shoulder playfully. "Hey, no need to be nervous, ya know. It's not like anyone here will bite, ya know."

Genrou snorts softly, glaring at Chichiri. "Speak for yourself... Ouch!" He reaches down, rubbing a sore spot on his shin as he shoots a glare at Tamahome even as he merely arches a brow back at him.

"Why don't you try speaking for yourself sometime, Tasuki." Tamahome calmly moves his violet eyed gaze to look at the young girl, correction, young woman, sitting nervously next to Chichiri. She looked old enough to be a third year, like Chiriko was, with reddish-brown hair and hazel-green eyes. "Name's Sou Kishuku, you can call me Tamahome or Taka like my friends do if you like."

"I'm Oh Do-Kun, just call me Chiriko." He flashes her an honest smile, attempting to do his own part to helping her feel more at ease.

Ayka looks at them for a moment before glancing at Chichiri, Chichiri flashing her an encouraging smile. "Ayka Bujou. Ayka, if you don't mind."

"Tasuki was saying that he and Chichiri helped rescue you from some thugs in the hallway. If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

Ayka looks up at Tamahome, her eyes slightly startled for a moment before she quickly regains what little bit of composure she can before answering his question. "Genma Suki happened. I accidentally ran into him once trying to get to class. I apologized and grabbed my pack off the floor, but he grabbed me by my arm and found out.... about something... I'd rather he hadn't." She bites her bottom lip, staring down at her tray for a moment before she feels Chichiri place his right hand over her left in a reassuring manner.

"It's all right, Ayka. It's your choice."

Tamahome looks at Tasuki, the question in his eyes, _Found out what?_

Tasuki shrugs, his eyes just as puzzled before looking at Ayka again.

Ayka nods for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "He... he found out about this." She carefully reaches up with her right hand, pulling back first her jacket sleeve followed by her shirt sleeve after unbuttoning the cuff.

Tamahome carefully keeps the shocked expression from his face and eyes, this was one thing he certainly wasn't expecting.

Genrou starts choking on his lunch, having to take several deep breaths of air before being able to speak. "How the hell did that happen!" Genrou takes one look at the expressions on his companions faces before leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not like I care or anything."

Chiriko shakes his head as Tamahome rolls his eyes. Genrou may try to act all macho, like things didn't really affect him any, but they affected him just as much as anyone else. "Ayka, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but it looks like you were mauled while trying to protect yourself, am I correct?"

Ayka blinks, staring at Chiriko with her jaw on the table as she pulls her sleeves back down. "That's, that's right." He seemed awfully perceptive for one that looked as young as he was. "Chiriko?"

"Yes?"

"What year are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

Chiriko smiles at her. "A third year."

Ayka places a hand to her forehead, her world felt like it was beginning to spin uncontrollably! "A third!" She manages to choke out.

"Yes."

Ayka looks at Chichiri dazedly. "You didn't tell me your brother was a third year."

"True, but what little bit I told you was what I felt you needed to know at the time, ya know." Chichiri reaches back over, gripping her left hand reassuringly as he gives her a teasing smile.

Ayka nods slightly, squeezing Chichiri's hand with what little bit of strength she has in her own hand. Her gaze flicks over her tray for a moment as she tries to pull her thoughts back together. "Yes, a wolf attacked me when I was younger. I was in the woods with my parents on vacation and had wandered off. The doctors had said I was lucky to be alive because of the amount of blood I had lost."

She flexes her fingers slightly, blinking when she realizes they're still entwined with Chichiri's on the table. She carefully pulls her hand from his, moving it to pick at some of her food on her tray as a flush of red stains her cheeks.

Genrou rolls his eyes slightly before turning his attention to Tamahome. "Any luck yet, Tama-boy?"

Tamahome turns his gaze from Ayka to Genrou. "What? Oh, no. Not yet. I'm just hoping this is the right place."

"Patience Tamahome. We've only been here for a few hours, ya know. It's probably going to be a while yet. It could be as long as a month, ya know."

"Yeah, but still...Dammit!" Tamahome slams his fist down onto the table, causing Ayka to jump while the other three merely look at him with raised eyebrows, they've obviously seen this before. Violet eyes lift to look at Ayka, an apologetic look to them when he sees her pale face. "Sorry about that, Ayka. I didn't mean to startle you."

She nods shakily for a moment before dabbing at a spot on her shirt sleeve with a napkin. "It's, it's all right. I've never really experienced interactions like these between friends before first-hand."

Genrou leans forward in his seat in the act of taking another bite when it's to actually look at her face around Chichiri. "So...you basically mean to say, that up until now, you've been a loner totally and completely?"

Ayka flushed, playing with a few pieces of food on her tray with her chopsticks, unaware of the glare Tamahome was shooting him. "Well, yes. The few friends I had as a child shunned me when they found out I was no longer, normal. People still shun me, all because they think I can't do anything, like I have a contagious disease or something. There were even times where I grew so depressed," she lifts her head to look at Genrou, tears sparkling in her eyes as a couple roll down her cheeks, a tremulous smile on her lips, "that I wished I hadn't made it through the attack. I even tried to take my life a couple times, deciding I was probably better off that way. There are times even now that I wish I hadn't made it through." She looks back down at her food, refusing to let them see the flood of tears that wanted to roll down her cheeks in despair, valiantly fighting to hold them back.

Chichiri wraps an arm around her shoulders, sensing her distress. "Ayka, it's all right, you're not a loner anymore. You have friends now." He gestures a hand at the rest of the group at the table. "We were all loners at one time until we met each other. Don't worry, it'll be all right, ya know." He gives her a small squeeze.

"Chichiri's right, Ayka. We all generally kept to ourselves until we ran into each other."

"Yeah, except in your case you were running from the cops and knocked me down!" Laughs Tasuki.

Tamahome stares at him. "I thought it was the other way around, old buddy."

"Don't you 'old buddy' me 'Tama-boy'!"

"Knock it off you guys! You trying to make things worse?"

"Who do you think you're talking to ya brat?"

Chichiri sighs. "Tasuki, don't call my brother a brat and would you and Taka please knock it off? You're being rude."


End file.
